charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Scry Hard
Scry Hard is'' 17th episode'' of the seventh season and 151st overall episode of Charmed. Summary Zankou is determined to find the Nexus and release the Shadow, the ultimate power. For their own protection, Piper and Leo are magically miniaturized and trapped inside a dollhouse. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt Guest Stars *Oded Fehr as Zankou *Rebecca Balding as Elise Rothman *Mailon Rivera as Craven *Peter Siragusa as Bauer *Patrick Bristow as Jordan Special Musical Guest *Collective Soul Co-Stars *David Goryl as Ad Exec *Julian Bailey as Tom Taylor *Tom Schmid as Phil *Jim O'Brien as Waiter Uncredited *Jason & Kristopher Simmons as Wyatt Halliwell *Unknown actor as Chris Halliwell *Unknown actor as Richard Dillard Magical Notes Spells ''To Summon a Nexus'' :Natum Adai Necral, :Daya Intay Layok! ''Shortened Woogyman Spell'' :I am light, :I am one too strong to fight. :So go away and leave my sight, :And take with you this endless night. Potions *Paige made several vanquishing potions for Craven's tribe. Powers *'Shimmering:' Type of Teleportation used by Craven and his tribe. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper in an attempt to blow up Craven (he shimmered out, so she blew up something in attic). She also blew up two members of his tribe in the conservatory and she opened the doll house by 'blowing up' a place in the conservatory. She also blasted the pages of the Book of Shadows. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Paige and Wyatt. *'Flaming:' Type of Teleportation used by Zankou. *'Shrinking:' Used by Wyatt to shrink his parents. *'Projection:' Used by Wyatt to lock his parents in the doll house. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Zankou to prevent himself from getting hit by Paige's potions and to throw Phoebe and Paige out of the Manor. *'Force Field:' Wyatt placed a force field around the doll house to protect his parents. *'Energy balls:' Used by Zankou to threaten Phoebe and Paige, to attack Leo and to vanquish Craven. *'Shadow Blasts:' Used by Leo to attack Zankou and to vanquish two demons. Artifacts *'Scrying Crystal' - a magical pendant used for scrying. Paige scried for Craven's tribe after he attacked Piper and Leo (not seen). She also said she scried for Piper and Leo, but was unable to find them. Piper made the crystal at Magic School float and drop on the map at Prescott Street, to let them know she was in the house. *'Doll House' - a mini replica of the Manor. Wyatt played with it and he trapped Piper and Leo in it, after he shrunk them. Notes and Trivia *This is the fourth time that the "Woogyman" spell has been used - the three previous times were in "Is There a Woogy in the House?", "Witch Trial" and "The Importance of Being Phoebe". This time, the spell has been shortened. *Piper had already been shrunk once before in "Size Matters" along with her sisters by Gammill. *The Doll House is introduced in this episode. It will be seen again in "Repo Manor". *This is the second time that an LGBT character is featured on the series. The first LGBT characters appeared in Charrrmed!. *When Zankou is preparing to kill the Charmed Ones, he says it feels "almost anti-climactic". These are the exact same words the Source used when he tried to kill the Charmed Ones in "Charmed and Dangerous", as well as by Rex Buckland in "Wicca Envy". *Zankou use the same gesture to send Phoebe and Paige flying out of the manor as Phoebe used in "Bride and Gloom" to throw out the wedding planners. Cultural References *The title is a reference to the movie "Die Hard". Glitches * The doll house isn't actually a complete replica, as the exterior is different and the conservatory is shown to be in a different place. * When shrunk, Piper and Leo reach the book it is open at the Demonic Sorcerers page. When it is seen again, it is open on the Deflection page. * Zankou smashed the cell phone Elise gave Phoebe, but when Phoebe is back at the Mirror she has the phone again and uses it to talk to Elise. Continuity Errors * Paige says to Phoebe that scrying is witch to witch stuff but in “Cat House”, the warlock is seen scrying. Also in “Y Tu Mummy Tambien” Jeric is seen scrying. Leo can even be seen scrying in many episodes. Gallery Behind the Scenes 717a.jpg 717b.jpg 717c.jpg Quotes :(Jordan approaches Phoebe.) :Jordan: First, my teacup. Now he's on my computer. :Phoebe: You know what? Isn't this kind of obvious? :Jordan: What? :Phoebe: He likes you. (They look over at the man sitting at his desk and the man winks. The fashion editor walks away.) Any other questions? No. Okay. I will be in my office, in a meeting. (Phoebe walks back into her office.) Can you believe those guys? :Paige: At least they're not pre-pubescent. :Piper: (from inside box) What are they doing? :Demon: They're stalling. :Craven: Just kill them and evil will control the Nexus this time. :Paige: This time? What do you mean? You've tried before? :Phoebe: I bet they lost some demons too. Yeah, we've had some experience with the Nexus. :Craven: They're lying. :Zankou: No. I read Piper's diary. I guess I'll need to make her big again for you to do this. :(When Wyatt traps Piper and Leo in the dollhouse.) :Leo: What just happened? :Piper: Uh-oh. (in high-pitched voice) Wyatt. (moments later) Wyatt, let us out of here. :Leo: Yeah, we know you were only trying to help, but daddy needs to get to the hospital, but... :Piper: Shhh! You're just gonna scare him. That's probably why he put us here in the first place; to protect us. :Leo: Great. We're supposed to be protecting him. :Piper: (sigh) Okay. Let me handle Wyatt. This requires a mother's touch... WYATT MATTHEW HALLIWELL! YOU WILL STOP THIS NONSENSE RIGHT NOW! :Leo: Wow, first time you used his full name. :Piper: Well it sounds better when I'm scolding him. International Titles *'French:' Sorcier en herbe (Witch male On Grass) *'Czech:' Démoni v domě (Demons in the House) *'Slovak:' Hľadaj poriadne (Search Properly) *'Spanish (Spain):' Ardua búsqueda (Arduous/Grueling Search) *'Spanish (Latin America):' El Poder del Conocimiento (The Power of Knowledge) *'Italian:' La casa delle bambole (The Doll's House) *'German:' Wer hat die Eltern geschrumpft? (Who Shrunk the Parents?) *'Hungarian:' A babaházban (In the Dollhouse) Category:Episodes Category:Season 7